Heart's First Date
by Ninjagirly
Summary: Skipper's daughter, Heart and Julien's son, Tyler go on a date! How will Skipper take it?


A/N: Okay, this is when the kids are older, alright? This is based off of my one shots (mainly Ace and Heart) i made which is all connected to I Don't Know How To Say I Love You. I don't own PoM but I do own Heart, Tyler and Ace.

---

Heart's First Date

Heart was bubbly and giddy which was strange behavior for the tough otter.

Skipper smiled. He loved seeing his daughter this way. It made him happy. "What's got you in such a good mood, Heart?"

Heart giggled. "Ty asked me out on a date! We're going on a date tonight!"

Skipper's smile dropped. A date? With Julien's son, Prince Tyler?! No, no, no! That wouldn't do! How could Heart say yes to _Tyler_?!

"Dad?" Heart called when she saw her father's face.

Skipper shook his head and faked a smile. "It's nothing, sweety."

Just then, the young lemur teen knocked on the side of the cave. "Hello~ neighbor!"

Skipper tried to hide his scowl. He suddenly had images of torturing the lemur prince to death. It wasn't enough that he was Julien's son; he had three scars on his left arm and one over his left eye which made him look like a bad boy. Skipper shuddered. "Hello, Tyler. You're here for Heart?"

Heart looked at her dad. Didn't she just tell him they were going out? Something was up...

"Yeppers! Hey there, Heart!"

Heart smiled and went to go to her long time crush, but Skipper stopped her. "First, let me tell you the rules."

"Rules?" the two teens repeated.

"Yes. Rule one; No kissing-"

"...Dad."

"Rule two; No snuggling-"

"Dad."

Rule 3 and 4; You are to take her out and bring her staight back and NO hand holdin-"

"DAD!!"

"Okay, hand holding; but cuffed, not laced!"

"Daaaaaaaaaaad!" Heart begged for the final time. _Doesn't he ever shut up?!_

"Skipper," Marlene said, placing a paw on her husband's shoulder, "Don't be such a party pooper!" She turned to her daughter. "Go on, my sweet Heart. Have fun."

"Thanks, mom," Heart shouted, pushing Tyler out of her home before her father would contuine the "rules".

"Don't forget; I know where you live and I know where you sleep," Skipper shouted to Tyler, "I have eyes all over this zoo!"

"Skipper!" Marlene scolded. "You're too protective of Heart! She can handle herself!"

As Marlene walked away, Skipper called his son.

"Yeah, Dad?" Ace asked.

"How'd you like to spy on your sister and her date?"

Ace crossed his arms and smiled. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Good man! Commence O-"

"Can I say it?" the otter begged.

"Knock yourself out, son."

"Yes! Operation; Spy on Heart is a go!"

***

"Er...sorry about my dad, Tyler," Heart said as she and the prince lemur walked together.

Tyler smiled nervously. "N-No prob, Heart. It wasn't as if he scared me or anything," he lied as Skipper's threat echoed in his mind.

Heart smiled too. "Good! Forget what he said. What does he know anyways?"

Meanwhile, Skipper and Ace stealthily ran from here to there as they spied on the couple.

"Aw. They're holding hands," Ace teased.

"What?! I told them hands cuffed, not laced!!"

"Did you hear something?" Tyler asked.

"It's my dad," Heart whispered bitterly, "Arg! ...Follow my lead." She raised her voice; "Oh, Tyler! How am I ever going to tell my parents?"

"They don't need to know what happened that night," he followed, trying to be serious.

Skipper's eyebrow twitched. "What happened on what night?!"

Ace shrugged.

"But they will! Tyler... I need to tell you... I'm pregnant!"

"With hybrid babies?!" Ace gasped.

Skipper fainted and fell out of the bush.

"Dad!" Ace shouted, then noticed his angry friend and sister. "Oh shit."

"You're gonna get it _big, _Ace! BIG!" Heart growled.

Tyler looked down at Skipper. "Ah...Will her be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure,' she muttered, kicking her dad gently in the side. "Serves him right for spying and not trusting me!"

"So, you're not pregnant with freaky otter slash lemur babies?" Ace asked, picturing an animal with a lemur's body and tail with an otter's head and limbs.

"No!" the two snapped.

"Oh... Well, I think you killed Dad..."

"Didn't you hear me? I said he was fine!"

The boys stared at Skipper's limp, twitching body.

"Although...we _should_ get him back," she suggested worryingly.

---

A/N: L.O.L! Wow! Who would have guessed Skipper would fall for that? Hybrids(I hope that's what a half n half animal is called ^^; )! There ya go, ponytail30527! You've been wanting to see how Skip would react to his daughter dating Julien's son and so here it is! XD Oh, hey, peoples! If anyone wants me to write a one shot of something with my OCs in it, ask in the Review or send me a PM, ks? I'd be happy to write it and give you credit for the idea! =3

Review! Everyone! Everyone review! X3


End file.
